Secuestro
by Violette Moore
Summary: El hijo de Bruce Wayne es secuestrado. ¿Quién logrará salvarlo? Su mejor amigo de la escuela o el que lo quiere de manera intensa. (Colin/Damian)
1. Chapter 1

**.**

* * *

 **Secuestro  
** _Por: Violette Moore._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La prensa había enloquecido, al igual que las páginas de internet y el personal de policía. En toda la Ciudad sólo se hablaba de ello: **_"El secuestro de Damian Wayne a manos de una organización criminal"_** Según los testimonios recuperados de testigos y cámaras de video, en sus comicios el plan era arremeter contra todos. Chicos de entre trece y catorce años, herederos a cuantiosas sumas y es que todos pertenecían a las familias más respetadas de la City.

La situación cambió dramáticamente luego de que les apuntaran con varias armas de fuego y los obligaran a formar una sola fila contra la pared, arrodillarse y colocar las manos detrás de la nuca.

Apostaron por quien sería el primero en convertirse en mártir, requerían enviar un mensaje y convencer a sus padres de que "esto" iba en serio. **_¿Lo haría la hija de la familia Wells? ¿El pequeño llorón de los Harker? ¿La simpática jovencita O'Brian?_**

Sí…, se decidieron por ella, el cañón de una nueve milímetros sobre la sien de la jovencita, seguida gritos histéricos además de sollozos del resto de sus compañeros.

.

Si llegados a este punto, se preguntan por la hora y el lugar. Habría que aclarar que se encontraban de visita en una Planta Tecnológica perteneciente a Industrias Palmer, el profesor de su clase, además de la pobre mujer que encabezaba la guía estaban inconscientes y desparramados en el piso tras recibir impactos de las mencionadas armas en la cabeza y pecho.

.

Volviendo al momento crucial, los agresores tomaron a la inocente chica que se deshacía en llanto, desesperación y ruego. Los agresores, preguntaron sobre donde quería la primera bala. **_¿En la mitad de los ojos? ¿El corazón? ¿O quizás prefiriera la boca del estómago?_** Con cada insinuación aumentaba la histeria colectiva. Algunos se desmayaron de miedo, otros comenzaron a orar. De entre todas esas voces, se alzó una mucho más imponente.

 ** _"¡Ya basta! ¿¡Qué es lo que quieren!? ¿Atención? ¿Dinero?_**

 ** _Tt…"_**

El heredero de la familia Wayne se levantó del suelo, pese a ser el blanco único de seis armas automáticas. Su mejor amigo (o por lo menos el único chico que intentaba acercarse a él) trató de detenerlo tirando de su brazo izquierdo, pero ni siquiera lo miró.

Sólo se incorporó y continuó su alegato.

 ** _"Si quieren algo de eso, les basta conmigo. Soy el hijo de Bruce Wayne"_**

 ** _"¿Wayne?"_** —respondió el aparente líder de la organización. Avanzando hasta quedar ante él. **_"¿Supones que importa en algo tu estúpido nombre?"_**

 ** _"Supongo que esperan obtener dinero de los padres de todos ellos pero se olvidan de que es mi padre quien paga sus sueldos"_**

Un segundo de vacilación, una carcajada que más de uno describiría como la del Joker y lo siguiente fue una sucesión de golpes contra el jovencito que jamás se defendió, hasta quedar inconsciente y sangrante en el suelo.

Los gritos de terror, indignación y lamento (salvo por una voz) si quiera se hicieron escuchar.

Eso es algo que destacarían su padre y hermanos, cuando vieran el video de seguridad en compañía del Detective Gordon. Por el momento, baste decir que la amenaza cambió de giro.

Se llevarían al hijo de "Bruce Wayne" y los dejarían vivir a cambio de su silencio. Una hora, eso es todo lo que pedían. Si se llegaban a enterar (y con la tecnología de hoy día, claro que lo harían) de que llamaron a la policía o contactaron a sus padres antes de cumplir el plazo, lo matarían.

Pesaría en sus conciencias, aunque no les sorprendería que no tenían ninguna.

* * *

.

.

.

—Capítulo 1—  
 **El chico que dormía sobre el pasto.**

.

* * *

.

.

.

—¡Deja de defenderlo, es un maldito hijo de puta, Wilkes!

—¡Lo que sea, nos salvó el trasero!

—¡Sólo porque nos ve como un montón de mierda tirada a sus pies!

—¡Eso no e…!

—Escúchame bien…—interrumpió el pelinegro tomando al otro por las solapas de su saco. —Sólo porque **"perder a tu novio"** te haya hecho encontrar el coraje interno, no significa que no pueda golpearte de nuevo. Ya no está ese cretino para protegerte y con un poco de suerte, no volveremos a verlo jamás.

.

—¿Te gustaría repetir eso? —intervino una tercera voz perteneciente a un joven adulto de cabello negro, traje sastre del mismo color oscuro, camisa de vestir púrpura y ojos azules bastante furiosos.

.

El lapso de tiempo pactado por los secuestradores se había cumplido hace cincuenta minutos y todos seguían ahí. A las afueras de Palmer Tech, dando su declaración al Departamento de Policía, esperando a sus padres y llenando la codicia de los canales de noticias.

El muchacho que no debía ser mayor que Damian por un par de meses soltó al pelirrojo y se dignó a contestar.

—¡Dije, que con un poco de suerte, no tendremos que ver a ese maldito hijo de puta jamás! —el alarido que soltó llamó la atención de otros dos caballeros que se encontraban a los costados de Bruce Wayne.

Jason y Timothy, esperaban intranquilos que la organización criminal se pusiera en contacto o en su defecto, que James Gordon desplegara algún tipo búsqueda.

Lo que sabían por experiencia "nocturna" les decía que muy probablemente ocuparon su tiempo extra en sacarlo de la Ciudad o colocarlo en alguna casa de seguridad. Luego de tenerlo ahí, lo romperían hasta dejarlo morado. Tenía que dar lástima para que Bruce, no titubeara al momento de cumplir sus demandas.

Cualquier otro padre devoto y amoroso haría lo que fuera por su querido vástago, pero su tutor no funcionaba así.

Él, no negociaba con delincuentes, secuestradores o ninguna clase de demente.

.

Le enfureció ver como golpeaban sin consideración a su hijo, a sus hermanos les indignó que ninguno de sus compañeros intentara defenderlo. No es que lo necesitara, sabían que ese capullo engreído podía matarlos con las manos desnudas, pero no lo hizo por mantener la "puesta en escena" resguardar el buen nombre de sus identidades secretas.

 _Y a pesar de ello, actuó como un héroe._

 ** _¿Qué era lo que siempre pregonaba Batman?_** _Justo después del_ _ **"Primero Justicia y Después Venganza"**_ _—Ah, claro._ —recordó Jason con desazón. _ **"Los civiles, son primero"**_ —frunció el ceño e intercambió una mirada con el reemplazo.

Drake tenía los músculos tensos a la par de su padre, y es que los cuatro pensaban lo mismo: Ese grandísimo idiota, se salió con la suya pero también se puso en un innecesario peligro. _ **¿No era mejor que los golpearan a todos? ¿Que le hubieran disparado a esa chica que ni siquiera tuvo la consideración de darle las gracias a Bruce por haber educado tan bien a su hijo?**_

 _No, por supuesto que no._

Su padre no lo consentiría, pero ahora **_¿Cómo lo encontrarían?_**

Que esto sucediera a plena luz del día y en un lugar tan concurrido, llamaba la atención del mundo entero.

Todos querían verlos a ellos.

La familia completa, que incluía tres hijos adoptivos y un padre que debía mostrarse ampliamente afligido en lugar de colocarse su traje de murciélago y hacer uso de sus habilidades para encontrar a **_su pajarito._**

Clark Kent, Barry Allen, Oliver Queen y demás justicieros se encargaban de eso. Tarea complicada ya que Ray Palmer les hizo saber que huyeron en uno de sus vehículos "privados" totalmente blindado y fuera de toda clase de radar. Lo usaba para asuntos "personales" no entraría en detalles con ninguno de ellos, pero Roy Harper sabía que solía vender su sofisticada tecnología en el mercado negro.

Villanos que les dieron buena batalla obtuvieron sus juguetes de él, pero no tenían pruebas con que acometer porque las entregas se hacían en esos vehículos prácticamente indetectables.

El Caballero de la Noche ardía en deseos de arrancarle el alma del cuerpo al destacado científico, más no podía hacerlo porque era el momento de ser lo que menos le gustaba ser.

 _Él…_

Mandíbula tensa, músculos rígidos, el gesto contrito le salía a la perfección porque sí estaba preocupado por el menor. Su madre lo entrenó para soportar toda clase de tortura física o mental, pero actuar así podría delatar su identidad.

Aún si encontraba la forma de escapar o si tenía la capacidad de aislar su mente para olvidar el dolor, no llegaría a hacerlo. Era un soldado, entregado a su causa y como solía suceder en tiempos de guerra.

No se delataría, sin importar qué le hicieran.

.

Volviendo a la pelea estudiantil.

.

Timothy y Jay se acercaron a distancia prudente de Dick, observaron con sumo deleite el momento en que Wilkes perdía la paciencia y le soltaba un derechazo en la quijada, tan fuerte y bien acomodado que derribó al otro al piso.

Richard agradeció que lo hiciera, no sería bueno para "la familia" que los medios se hicieran un festín con él golpeando a un niñito.

—¡Te arrepentirás por esto Wilkes!—amenazó levantándose de nuevo, rechinando los dientes y tensando los músculos de manera tal, que el jovencito de ojos verdes y tupidas pecas, tragó en seco y se replegó mínimamente hacia atrás.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo Donovan?! —gritó un señor de mediana edad sumándose a la escena.

Cabello entrecano, traje sastre de tres piezas color verde olivo. Lo tomó del antebrazo con excesiva fuerza y comenzó a arrastrarlo en dirección de una flamante camioneta negra. —¡Te dije que subieras al auto tan pronto terminaras de dar tu maldita declaración a la prensa! No tengo tiempo para esto…—su voz se extinguió al interior del vehículo y así los demás pudieron respirar más tranquilos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Dick al jovencito que comenzaba a sobar su puño diestro con la otra mano.

—S…si…

Al cruzar miradas y verse rodeado por los tres Wayne (en lo que parecía ser un ambiente mucho más íntimo) los colores se le fueron al rostro y no se abstuvo de aclarar.

—E…él es un idiota y lo que dijo no es cierto. **¡Damian, no es mi novio!** N…ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo me hice su amigo. Es decir, ustedes saben que no es un gran conversador ¡Pero yo tampoco lo soy! y algunas veces… _me dejaba tenderme en el pasto junto a él._ Generalmente después de que Donovan y sus amigos nos partieran la cara por el simple hecho de estar respirando.

—Eso no tiene sentido. —comentó otro de sus hermanos. Los reconocía a todos del periódico o las revistas, pero jamás les prestó tanta atención como para aprenderse sus nombres. Evidentemente, lo daban por hecho. _¿Cómo no iba a ser?_ Si eran jóvenes, apuestos, herederos a tres cuartos de la Ciudad, además de simpáticos y carismáticos. _¿Quién lo diría?_ con un hermano como _Damian… —_ acalló sus reflexiones internas, al pensar en D y se concentró en el nuevo par de ojos azules. Este chico vestía con traje negro de dos piezas acompañado por una camisa de color rojo intenso.

 _El uniforme de su escuela también era negro, pero la camisa de color blanco. Damian solía ignorar esa parte, acudía del color que quería y recordar ese detalle, le hizo sentir que_ _ **ya lo extrañaba.**_

Resopló.

—Lo tiene, porque según Donovan y los demás. Ninguno de los dos tiene derecho a pertenecer a esta escuela.

—¿Por qué…? —inquirió el tercero y más alto de ellos. Cabellos negros con un curioso mechón blanco, ojos aguamarina y un peculiar conjunto de jeans deslavados y chaqueta de cuero café. Algo en él le recordó a su amigo, cuando los demás lo llevaban al límite.

Se intimidó, pero a la vez recordó que tenía que hacer lo que fuera _por él..._

—Soy huérfano. —confesó y evidente resultó la reacción. —Bueno… _lo era_ hasta hace unos meses que me adoptó una de las mujeres mejor acomodadas de Ciudad Gótica. Las ropas no importan, el corte de cabello o los zapatos. A ojos de los demás sigo siendo la misma escoria que desecharon a las afueras de una iglesia.

En cuanto a Damian, todos lo tienen por bastardo. Puede que su padre le diera su nombre, que las similitudes entre ambos den de qué hablar cada año en los noticieros, pero al no saberse nada sobre su madre, la tratan de prostituta y a él de un _error._

Sin importar los insultos o la tanda de golpes que a veces son demasiados, él no ha querido decir nada al respecto.

Yo pienso que está bien…

Es decir, _aún si es prostituta…_ lo dejó con su padre. No como a mi, que de no ser por las monjas que me acogieron y educaron, ni siquiera estaría respirando. —Colín presionó los puños, sintiendo un dolor agradable en la mano con que golpeó a Donovan Bates. _¿Cuántas veces lo defendió Damián? ¿Diez, veinte?_ Ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta y aunque solía darle las gracias, el chico de ojos verdes, sólo se limitaba a dejarse caer.

A la sombra de un árbol, cerrando los ojos o contemplando la nada. _¿Pensaría en su madre o en su padre? ¿En la vida que llevó antes de llegar ahí?_

Jamás se lo preguntó y quizás…ya no tuviera oportunidad de cuestionar.

—¿Los tratan así todo el tiempo?—intervino el que se acercó primero. El de la sonrisa afable y los ojos furiosos. Le preocupaba Damian, un poco más que a los otros dos.

Suspiró, porque no sabía qué responder a eso. _¿Era un secreto? ¿O existía la posibilidad de que estuvieran al tanto de su temperamento?_

—Solo hasta que Damian se cansa…—comentó y su respuesta hizo palidecer a los Wayne. Sonrió, con algo de tristeza pues eso quería decir que sabían. —Nunca les ha hecho daño, pero sé bien que podría hacerlo. Lo adivinas en la luz de sus ojos, que de pronto de llena de oscuridad y consume la bondad que de tanto en tanto logro observar.

Sobre la primera vez que sucedió, les diré que toda la escuela estaba en lo mismo. Sugiriendo la clase de prostituta que era, por la forma de sus ojos y el color de su piel, sabían que no era de aquí. _¿Musulmana? ¿Iraní?_ ¡Él no era más que un asqueroso mestizo! El calificativo, naturalmente lo hizo enfurecer.

Aún si no habla de ella, yo sé que la quiere.

Y es así que esperó a la hora del receso para tomar al mas grande de los habladores y estamparlo contra la pared. Damian es delgado, no tanto como yo, pero vamos. ¡Nadie daría diez dólares por él en una pelea! La forma en que lo sometió, la manera en que lo miró hizo que todos nos temiéramos lo peor.

Esto es Ciudad Gótica, conocemos la locura, danzamos con ella todos las mañanas y nos cobijamos bajo su manto por las noches.

Donovan y los demás, sabemos que Damian es algo más. Pero por orgullo o respeto, no nos lo dejará averiguar.

—¿Respeto…?—inquirió el de la camisa roja. Los otros dos estaban profundamente afligidos. "Chaqueta de cuero" encendió un cigarro, "Ojos azules" cada vez más ansioso. Daba la impresión de quererse subir en un auto y empezar a buscarlo.

Su padre seguía con el Detective Gordon, más personal de la prensa venía llegando, de sus compañeros de la escuela, ya quedaban muy pocos. Su "nueva madre" intentaba acercarse, pero no quería importunar. Llevaba un saco negro entre los dedos, no era suyo…así que probablemente, fuera el de Damian.

Cerró los ojos por espacio de algunos segundos y se convenció de que en esta ocasión su amigo lo golpearía hasta la inconciencia por estar contando su vida privada.

.

.

.

Todos tenemos tres caras...—recordó decir a su maestra de arte dramático, Carrie Kelley.

La que mostramos a los que nos son ajenos, la que mostramos en intimidad con familiares o amigos y la que mostramos a nosotros mismos.

Durante los meses que llevaba de conocerlo, él se seguía preguntando cual era la verdadera cara de Damian Wayne. Quería convencerse de que era esa, apacible y serena del chico sobre la hierba.

 _El que trazaba bosquejos de superhéroes a lápiz, se saltaba todas las clases y le pedía sus apuntes el día antes del examen. El que decía hacer caso omiso de las habladurías de todo el mundo pero aún así, recibía de buen agrado los golpes que eran para los dos._

 _El que todos odiaban, pues aún faltando y siguiendo la ley del mínimo esfuerzo sacaba las mejores notas y estaba tan calificado que hasta se tomaba la libertad de corregir a los profesores en sus pequeños errores._

 _El que lucía tan solo, que de alguna manera, hacía que él se sintiera menos solo._

No conversaban gran cosa, eso era cierto. Jamás quiso saber intimidades de su vida privada. Él no era como los otros estudiantes, que si se acercaban lo hacían para pretender, beneficiarse del apellido Wayne.

Que va, ni siquiera se beneficiaba del apellido de su "madre" La señora D'Allesco, permitió que conservara el apellido de su desconocido padre. Quizás, no le diera un hogar pero sí un nombre y él lo quería llevar.

Al ver la desesperación en los ojos de sus interlocutores, no se abstuvo por mas tiempo de comentar.

—No hubo ninguna amenaza en su declaración. Tan solo les hizo saber que es de ascendencia árabe y que su madre, está muerta.

Los Wayne se petrificaron.

Recordaban haber visto las marcas de golpes sobre su rostro pero las atribuían al patrullaje nocturno, a su temible temperamento o a los baños de espuma que le daba de vez en cuando al malhumorado y engreído de su gato (Pennyworth).

No esperaron que la historia se repitiera. Aunque siendo honestos. _¿Qué otra cosa podía suceder?_ A todos los atormentaron y persiguieron cuando se convirtieron en hijos de Bruce Wayne, recibieron su cuota de acoso y pelea. Pero en general, supieron sobrellevarlo.

 ** _"Huérfano de mierda"_**

 ** _"Maldito afortunado"_**

 ** _"Seguramente te quiere para reventarte el trasero en su cama"_**

.

.

.

Jason encendió un nuevo cigarro y antes de depositarlo en sus labios Richard se lo arrebató y le dio una calada. Timothy también pidió su probada. Ya sabía que el tabaco lejos de ayudar alteraba sus nervios, pero el punto aquí, es que Damian no era como ellos pero lo trataban como tal.

Un padre indiferente y una madre que **no estaba muerta** , pero suponía que era una forma de protegerla. No podían vincular a la Liga de los asesinos con él, quizás fue un acuerdo mutuo, algo que improvisó o tenía que ver con que Bruce, no había revelado nunca algo sobre Talía.

Cuando presentó a Damian en sociedad, se limitó a decir que tenía desconocimiento sobre su alumbramiento. No obstante, era suyo. Misma sangre, mismo nombre. Su madre ya no podía cuidarlo y por tanto, lo haría él.

Coincidía con la historia de "su muerte" convertirla en mártir, con la esperanza de que ya no lo molestaran.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó Dick y Wilkes no entendió. —Contarles sobre su madre ¿Evitó que los siguieran golpeando?

—Por supuesto que no, la escuela es un circo y nosotros, los monos cilindreros. —sus hermanos resoplaron. El mas alto pateó lo primero que encontró a la vista, el de rojo tiró el cigarrillo a medio consumir y lo aplastó bajo su suela, el de ojos furiosos ahora parecía estar al borde de la locura pero esos instintos se esfumaron cuando entró en escena otra pareja.

Un jovencito como de la misma edad, tenía el rostro sucio e inflamado de llanto, venía en compañía de su padre quien se limitó a saludar con una inclinación de rostro y después dirigirse a Bruce Wayne.

El niño, que le recordaba a los Wayne por el cabello negro y los ojos azules abrió sus delgados labios y preguntó si era cierto que habían secuestrado a Damian.

—¿Apenas te enteras…?

—¡Déjalo en paz Jay!

—No lo estaba molestando, Dick. Mi pregunta fue ciento por ciento sincera pero si no me crees, inténtalo tú, Tim.

—¿No escuchaste nada? —el chiquillo que desde su perspectiva era más bajo y delgado que él, negó con el rostro. Luego aclaró que Damian le pidió de favor que "no lo molestara" durante sus horas de escuela y como es natural, se apegó a esa idea.

.

—¿Quién…?—preguntó como si tuviera derecho de meterse aún más en la vida de Damian. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del menor, le dio curiosidad, además de aprensión. Estaba claramente afligido por la pérdida de su amigo y él quería saber la razón.

—Soy Jonathan Kent, el mejor amigo de Damian… —le extendió una mano a manera de saludo, él dudó en tomarla pero finalmente lo hizo. Estúpida resultaba la idea de hacer una competencia de fuerzas, pero aún así lo intentó. _¿Por qué sentía desasosiego? ¿Intriga, furia, celos...?_

No lo sabía, pero el agarre de Jon era sumamente fuerte. Sus ojos llorosos, adquirieron claridad. Como si entendiera lo que pretendía y estuviera dispuesto a "luchar"

No duró demasiado el encuentro, su madre decidió que era momento de volver a su hogar.

—Colín, cariño. Sé que es tu amigo pero ya tenemos que irnos. —la buena mujer le ofreció el saco que no era suyo. _¿Qué pretendía…?_ —Hazme un favor y dale esto al señor Wayne, ¿Quieres?

—No…—respondió pero aún así lo tomó. El contacto con la tela, le hizo recordar sus ocasionales contactos con el jovencito, su corazón se paró, sus ojos se llenaron de llanto que por fin derramó. ¡No podía estar perdido, siendo golpeado o quizás _…!_

—Pueden dárselo a la policía canina, para que tengan su aroma…

—No…—insistió comprometiendo la prenda, llevándola a su rostro para ser él quien tuviera su aroma. La colonia de Damian se le metió en lo más profundo del alma: olor a madera o tierra mojada. Su madre lo regañó, pero se negaba a aceptar que Damian tuviera que depender de una jauría de perros.

 _Tenía que haber otra forma, sólo una, la que fuera…_

—¡E…él conoce a Nightwing!

—¿¡Qué…!?—preguntaron y medio gritaron todos.

—¡A Batman y el resto de héroes que lo acompañan! Estaban con usted el día que inauguraron Wayne Tech, ¿No es cierto, Señor Wayne? —gritó al multimillonario que lo miró como si estuviera alucinando.

—Esa fue una ocasión especial.—respondió con voz sombría y seca.

—¡No es cierto! Usted dijo que a partir de entonces, trabajarían en conjunto para mejorar Ciudad Gótica. ¡Llámelos!

—Hijo, tu sabes que Batman sólo trabaja en la noche. —comentó su madre acercándose a él, intentando arrebatarle la prenda. Se negó e insistió.

—Lo que sé, es que él no tenía por qué hacerlo. ¡Pero lo hizo porque los admira! ¡Siempre los está dibujando! ¡Nightwing es su favorito! Tiene que contactarlo, él puede hallarlo.

—No es así como funciona… —puntualizó Bruce Wayne y entonces él, terminó por derrumbarse al piso. _¿Por qué no quería? ¿A caso no le importaba? ¿De qué servía todo el dinero del mundo si no…?_

 _No…_

—Vas a ensuciarlo…—comentó Jon en relación al saco y a él le importó un carajo. Quería llenar de lágrimas y mocos su saco, seguro tenía más en el armario.

—Deja que lo conserve Jon. —agregó Bruce y él le daría las gracias si una parte demasiado grande de él, no lo estuviera odiando con todas sus fuerzas. —Agradecemos la idea, señora D'Allesco pero el Capitán Gordon tiene todo bajo…

.

.

.

—¡Hicieron contacto! —bramó uno de los Detectives y todos giraron el rostro a un mismo tiempo.

No era una llamada telefónica, sino mas bien un video. En él podía observarse a su amigo, amarrado en una silla, golpeado hasta la inconciencia, sangre manando por buena parte de su rostro, apenas si lograba reconocerlo.

El aullido de dolor que sintió se atoró en su garganta, sus hermanos vaciaron los pulmones y tensaron los músculos, su padre ordenó al G.C.P.D que rastraran el origen de la señal.

Estaba transmitiéndose en vivo, en un canal abierto a través de redes sociales. Es decir, que todo el maldito mundo podía verlo. Damian parecía mas muerto que vivo, pero entonces unas manos sin rostro tiraron de sus cabellos arrancándole un bramido de dolor.

 **—** **¡Suplica a tu padre! ¡Vamos hazlo!** —Damian balbuceó durante un rato, algo ininteligible e indescifrable. El chico llamado Jon, finalmente se dejó caer a sus pies. Su padre lo confortó y él se habría regodeado de no ser porque el Señor Wayne preguntó si a caso, alguno de los dos escuchó algo.

—No quiere que **nadie** (y eso lo dijo mirando a su hijo) haga nada estúpido, puede soportarlo. Esperará a que _puedan rescatarlo_. —él no entendía como es que supieron lo que decía, pero no importaba. Sus secuestradores, no estaban de acuerdo con su media lengua y lo golpearon de nuevo.

Damian vomitó sangre, su "nueva madre" lo jaló del brazo y gritó que se marchaban. ¡No iba a permitir que observara algo como eso!

—¡No, mamá, por favor…!

—¡Silencio! —gritó otra voz.

Los secuestradores hablaban.

 ** _—_** ** _¡Suplica!_**

 ** _—_** ** _Por favor…—_** su voz sonó tan rota que en serio le dolió. Su rostro temblaba, todo él se quebraba. **_—Por favor…_** —suplicó una segunda vez y él tenía ganas de meterse en la Comisaría y encender la maldita lámpara de Batman. Su amigo hizo una dolorosa inhalación y continuó hablando. **_—No hagan…nada…_**

 ** _—_** ** _¡MALDITO NIÑO!_** —lo golpearon de lleno y en esta ocasión parecía haber muerto. Él se puso a gritar como loco, uno de sus hermanos (si recordaba bien, era Tim) le aseguró que no estaba muerto. Solo inconsciente, su pecho aún subía y bajaba.

Los secuestradores terminaron.

 ** _—_** ** _¡Queremos veinte millones de dólares o lo verán morir de manera lenta. Una herida por cada hora, de aquí hasta que ya no se mueva._**

Gordon ordenó a sus oficiales comenzar con la búsqueda táctica, rastrear, triangular y demás…sus hermanos se reunieron con ellos, quizás fueran conocedores del tema o estuvieran desesperados por hacer lo que sea.

Él volvió a ser arrastrado por su madre, como si tuviera cuatro años en lugar de catorce. Jonathan se unió a la búsqueda, su padre y él intercambiaban palabras con Bruce Wayne.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará…_**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

* * *

—Capítulo 2—

.

 **El chico que fue golpeado.**

.

* * *

Su cerebro entró en estado de suspensión y por algunos instantes agradeció la serenidad de la paz. No más dolor, no más angustia, no mas llanto pero sí recuerdos del pasado.

Su abuelo y su madre lo habían entrenado para soportar algo como esto, que le doliera tanto quería decir que Deathstroke tenía razón.

 _Vivir con su padre, lo estaba ablandando._

Carraspeó, mientras sentía las heridas arder de manera intensa, tenía una demasiado molesta en la cabeza. Las demás provenían de los amarres y del ser arrastrado durante buena parte del camino.

Fingió desmayarse unas cuantas veces, lloriqueó como haría cualquier chico de su edad y se tragó las tremendas ganas de romperse los huesos, soltarse de los grilletes y asesinarlos de varias, pintorescas y grotescas formas.

Créanle, tuvo la oportunidad.

Pero seguía siendo el hijo de su padre y su madre.

No podía comprometer su identidad secreta, tampoco revelar la existencia de la orden de los asesinos. Dar vestigios de su formación, que honestamente había sido mil veces peor.

La súplica de hace un rato, no había sido para Bruce o Talía, sino más bien para Jonathan Kent. Le pidió que no hiciera nada estúpido, porque todos sabemos que algunas veces le ganaba la pasión y se olvidaba de detalles fundamentales como proteger su identidad.

No por nada, se negó a estudiar en la misma escuela que él.

Ya había soltado sus verdaderos nombres en alguna ocasión, y hecho uso de sus habilidades especiales en presencia de otros chicos de su edad pero afortunadamente, eran demasiado estúpidos como para poderlo notar.

Aún así, su paranoia y la de Bruce, no se podían arriesgar a que llegara algún jovencito con la perspicacia de Timothy Drake y notara que eran Superboy y Robin.

Sabía que lo lastimó cuando no quiso ir con él, pero era mejor así. Además, no quería que conociera la otra cara de él.

La que ocultaba a los demás, incluso a sí mismo.

 _Esa faz medio trágica, rota y noble. Ese sujeto mediocre, desagradable y francamente, despreciable. El que gustaba de esbozar superhéroes, animales, plantas y demás a la sombra de un árbol y tenderse sobre la hierba fresca a pensar en nada más. Quien decía hacer oídos sordos de lo que pasaba a su alrededor (a pesar de que lo consumía en su interior) y prefería que lo golpearan a que lo notaran._

.

.

.

Sus secuestradores interrumpieron su línea de pensamiento. Hablaron de repartir heridas por cada hora que pasara.

Pensó que dolería. Bruce lo permitiría (porque no negociaba con criminales) y su madre enfurecería. Habría asesinos desfilando en las noticias de las seis o detalles de cómo una bala le atravesó el esternón a un jovencito de catorce que lucía como de doce.

Su aspecto (delgado y pequeño) tendría que conmover a alguien. No a sus hermanos o padres, pero a alguien. Quizás a su gato, Pennyworth o a _él…_

Cabellos anaranjados, ojos verdes, pecas incipientes y piel tan pálida que le hacía preguntarse si su madre realmente lo alimentaba.

 _Le causó gracia la desesperación con que intentó aferrarse a él para que no se levantara. Ternura el temblor de su voz al pronunciar su nombre para que no les hablara y_ _ **algo**_ _que_ _ **aún no lograba identificar**_ _, el grito de horror que brotó de sus labios cuando finalmente lo golpearon._

 _Su único "amigo" en ese lugar demencial llamado "Escuela privada" suplicó a los demás que lo ayudaran. Él era demasiado delgado, tímido e_ _ **invisible**_ _para poder hacer más. Llamó a Donovan y comitiva. La banda de matones que día a día los pateaba y obviamente, ninguno se atrevió._

 _Otra chica, (suponía que Maya) se acercó a Colín y le pidió que se tranquilizara. Si eran inteligentes no llegarían a matarlo, era un pez gordo. Su padre, efectivamente era el dueño de todo. Los secuestradores siguieron diciendo cosas que ya no escuchó, el golpe en la cabeza llegó a la parte fulminante, abrió heridas viejas producto de sus correrías nocturnas._

 _Nightwing solía enfadarse con él por descuidar siempre la guardia derecha, los golpes en la cabeza ocasionalmente le venían por ahí, pero era zurdo de nacimiento._ _ **¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?**_ _Esa "falla" se la corrigieron a golpes y aunque ahora usaba la diestra para casi todo, sus cables internos permanecieron cruzados._

 _Perdió el conocimiento en ese instante pero no hubo miedo, ni oscuridad._

 _Pensó en Wilkes._

 _El sonido de su voz y la manera en que su aspecto, le hacía recordar las puestas de sol en Nanda Parbat._

 _A R'as al Ghul le agradaba contemplar el ocaso, ese momento en que el cielo se tiñe de anaranjado y te hace pensar en la sangre. Ya fuera de tus enemigos o de la familia…_

 ** _Todo lo que había padecido hasta ahora, era por su familia._**

 _—_ _La sangre es importante, Damian. —recordó decir al anciano. —El imperio, nuestro poder y nombre. Algún día, tú heredarás todo esto…_ (y aquí entraba la parte en que sus hermanos lo levantaban en volandas y en contra de su voluntad, lo comparaban con un León llamado Simba)

.

.

.

Carraspeó.

Las heridas de que era presa, claramente lo estaban afectando. Eso y un sonido estridente que de pronto atravesó su cerebro y le hizo sisear de dolor.

 _¿Qué era? ¿Una alarma? ¿Sismo, patrulla o ambulancia?_

No…

Una llamada entrante.

Gordon no era tan tonto como pensaba o alguno de sus hermanos se unió a la búsqueda e identificó la señal desde la cual estos ineptos se comunicaban.

—¡¿Cómo qué quieren hablar con el chico?! —bramó el que debía ser su líder. —¿A caso no lo están viendo? Se encuentra vivo y eso es todo lo que su padre, debería agradecer.

 ** _—_** ** _Bruce Wayne, no negociará con ustedes hasta escuchar de su propia voz que se encuentra bien._**

—Mmmmh…¿Así que lo quieren escuchar? Bueno, creo que toda Gótica también. —tiró de sus cabellos con impaciencia y él se quejó con apenas un hilo de voz. Eso dejaría marca o con toda seguridad, acabaría calvo.

Su madre lo había rapado cuando era mas joven confiriéndole un aspecto bastante extraño, pero evitaba escenas como esta. —¡Habla, gusano! —demandaron haciéndole daño y él se mordió los labios para no soltar alguna especie de maldición.

El hijo de un multimillonario, debía ser recatado y bien hablado. —¡Ja!— vomitó sangre tan pronto como abrió los labios y manchó el rostro del que lo estaba maltratando. Lo golpearon de nuevo y por extraño que pareciera, extrañó las palizas que le acomodaba el bueno de Anton Schott (Dollmaker)

—¿No vas a decirle a tu papi que estás bien, cierto? —inquirió el líder y él se negó rechinando los dientes y tensando hasta el último de sus músculos.

—Bien, entonces hablemos de tu madre. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar preguntas y donaciones de la prensa. Esos veinte millones que tu padre **no me dará** , pueden ofrecerlos a cambio de cualquier cosa que quieran escuchar.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó y le salió algo pastosa la voz. Sangre, tenía la boca llena de sangre otra vez y eso quería decir, que además de la cabeza, poseía profundas heridas internas. _¿Qué le rompieron? ¿Un pulmón o costilla?_

No lo sabía, pero su secuestrador siguió hablando luego de ordenar que le limpiaran la cara. Volvieron a tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás y le arrojaron una cruel y helada cubetada de agua. Sintió que se ahogaba, moría y resucitaba pero ya podía hablar con normalidad.

 _—_ _No hagas nada estúpido, Kent..._ —susurró en un tono tan bajo que estaba seguro de que solo él (y Clark) lo lograrían escuchar.

—¿¡Qué dijiste…!?—una nueva golpiza. Y ya recordaba como fue buena parte de su tierna infancia. _¿Cuántos años tenía la primera vez que le partieron la cara? ¿tres o seis?_ A los siete ya mataba, así que debió ser a los cuatro.

—Que no ha… _blaré de mi madre_.—respondió para mantener las apariencias.

—Yo creo que sí o morirás para nada.

—Si me matas…

—¿No tendré mis demandas? Antes preguntaste si quería dinero o atención. He decidido que me gusta más lo segundo. Aunque nos tengan rodeados, todos mis "amigos" te están apuntando. El primero de ellos que caiga hará que los demás te disparen.

—Tt…

—Creo que ya entiendes el juego y mi postura sigue siendo la misma. Alguien tan ambicioso como Valerie Vale, ya debe saber desde qué lugar estamos transmitiendo.

—No…—refutó porque se negaba a ser el centro de tal espectáculo. Su madre, su abuelo, su maldita vida en la isla de los asesinos.

—Si…—insistió, Puños Locos. —Quiero un millón de dólares por la primera pregunta. El número de cuenta al que deben hacer el depósito es…

.

.

.

—¡Esto es enfermo y ridículo! —gritó Drake y varios oficiales de policía estuvieron de acuerdo.

Todos sabían desde donde transmitía y efectivamente los tenían rodeados por todos los ángulos. El problema con eso era. Una bonita planta química con sabrá Dios qué clase de porquerías. El G.P.S del auto robado los llevó de inmediato hasta ahí.

Palmer no había querido dar detalles públicamente sobre las sustancias que ahí elaboraba, pero en secreto, les dijo a ellos que era una especie de suero de la verdad. "Veritaserum" por homenajear a la afamada saga de Harry Potter.

Tim carraspeó, Jay se indignó, Dick había demandado que se dejaran de estupideces y pidieran la ayuda de Barry Allen. El rayo escarlata podía entrar y salir con su hermano en menos de diez segundos.

Bruce se negó porque su secuestro ya era noticia internacional y pedir la ayuda de los héroes haría dudar sobre la integridad de sus actos.

La "justicia" no se puede vender o comprar, es decir. _¿Qué pasaba si sucedía una tragedia de mayores proporciones en lo que Flash estaba salvando a Damian?_ Además, permitir que lo hiciera el G.C.P.D era bueno para la Ciudad. Si salvaban al joven heredero, les haría sentir una luz de esperanza.

—¿Luz?—gritó por ultimo Nightwing. —¡Tu has pasado más de la mitad de tu vida escondiéndote en la oscuridad! ¿Y ahora esperas que tu hijo traiga la paz?

—Damian puede…

—¡Morir en cualquier instante, pero evidentemente, para ti no es importante! —Colín Wilkes, quien se negó a retirarse pese a la insistencia de su madre, reaccionó ante aquellas palabras y rompió en un silencioso y enternecedor llanto.

Jonathan Kent estaba a punto de golpearlo hasta matarlo porque no tenía derecho a llorarlo.

 _¡Él no lo conocía de nada! ¡No sabía los detalles de su vida privada y actuaba como si lo hiciera!_

 _¡Le dolía su condición, pero no sabía que fue entrenado para tolerar esa clase de situación!_

 _¡Lloraba y rogaba con el corazón herido a un Dios en el que Damian, ni ninguno de los ahí presentes creía!_

 _¡No había nadie místico o celestial que pudiera salvarlo!_

 _Nadie, excepto él._

Su padre no dejaba de mirarlo con amenaza por el rabillo del ojo. Sabía que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, rompería todos los juramentos y se pondría sus ropas de héroe para ir por él. Lo sacaría en tres minutos, antes de que la primer pregunta…

.

.

.

—¿Cómo se llama tu madre? ¿Dónde conoció a tu padre? ¿Es cierto que murió de alguna enfermedad venérea? —¡Oh, vamos!, pensé que serían mas creativos, pero al menos ya tenemos tres millones de dólares, chicos. —los gamberros que lo acompañaban soltaron algunos tiros libres al aire.

Damian, contrario de lo pensado, bajó el rostro y comenzó a tararear una canción.

.

—¡Santo Cielo! Ahora sí, lo volvieron loco. —apuntó Bullock y Gordon lo miró como si no pudiera creer que fuera tan estúpido.

—¡Hey! No te pongas así, jefe. Ha recibido docenas de golpes en la cabeza, es natural que…

—No, no se trata de eso Detective. —comentó Ray Palmer, más sombrío que una tumba. —Eso con que lo bañaron, no era agua. Sino un cultivo de "Veritaserum"

—¿¡Qué!?—gritó Bruce, ampliamente alterado.

—Revisé las cámaras desde otro ángulo. Tomaron la cubeta de ahí, una muestra que estaba reposando para una segunda destilación. —Bruce Wayne, perdió los pocos estribos que le quedaban y tomó al destacado científico por las solapas de su saco, levantándolo del suelo a tiempo justo que todos los reporteros tomaban capturas con sus teléfonos celulares cómo si aquello fuera una entrega del Oscar.

—Repite muy claramente lo que estás diciéndome, Ray

—Lo que le pregunten a tu hijo, cantará. —Wayne lo devolvió al nivel del suelo porque sus hijos y amigos estaban bastante seguros de que olvidaría la etiqueta y acabaría con la vida del pobre hombrecillo. Podía alegar demencia temporal por la preocupación paterna, pero se controló.

No por nada, llevaba casi veinte años en esto de lidiar con el mal.

—¡ALFRED! —bramó en dirección de su auto y pronto la puerta del chofer fue abierta. El caballero de cabello cano, delgado bigote y traje sastre perfectamente planchado y almidonado descendió del vehículo y se dirigió al otro.

—¿Llamaba, señor?

—Dime que compartiste tus historias de la guerra fría con Damian

—Desde luego, a parte del gato y el perro, es el único que se ha mostrado puesto a escuchar. —Bruce rechinó los dientes y cualquiera aseguraría que su vena izquierda comenzó a saltar. Ordenó que los dejaran a solas, importándole muy poco que el Comisionado y demás oficiales de alto rango estuvieran presentes.

Quería privacidad y la necesitaba ahora.

Gordon dijo que irían a reunirse con las demás unidades en el lugar del secuestro. A la prensa le pareció maravillosa la idea de dirigirse hacia allá y lo hicieron, aunque no sin antes recibir una advertencia por abuso de la situación. Si descubrían que cualquiera de ellos estuvo involucrado con las preguntas dirigidas a Damian. Los destruirían.

A Palmer le cayó una advertencia mucho peor, esa iba de labios del Caballero de la Noche y el Hombre de Acero. Si por causa suya, Damian comprometía sus identidades secretas. No habría lugar en el universo donde se pudiera esconder.

Colín, fue dejado a su cuidado por petición de su madre, Clark le pidió a Jon que se hiciera cargo de él. (No que lo matara como quería, sino que lo cuidara) el joven con sangre kriptoniana accedió de mala gana.

No le agradaba ese pequeño llorón, pero qué más podía hacer.

En la transmisión de video, Damian seguía tarareando y si hacía memoria esa era "su canción" la que escribieron para ese pequeño concurso de bandas escolar.

 _¿Por qué la cantaría ahora?_ —aguzó su oído y escuchó decir a Alfred que durante sus años de servicio. La unidad a la que pertenecía fue descubierta y vuelta prisionera. A él, lo encadenaron y torturaron como hacían con su muchacho, le inyectaron el suero de la verdad y aquí era donde la cosa se ponía buena.

Concentrarse en una melodía hacía que no soltaras tan rápido la lengua. Sin embargo, le inyectaron una segunda y tercera dosis.

Tuvo que responder y aunque el suero te obligaba a decir la verdad, podías manipularla soltando solo partes de la verdad, mínimas, ínfimas. Responder en otros idiomas le salvó el pellejo a su misión encubierta. Le abrió horribles heridas en la piel, pero eran soldados, huesos duros de roer.

A ninguno de ellos le quedaba la menor duda de que Damian también lo era, pero en teoría, tenía que fingir que no era así.

 _¿Ser un soldado y desvelar a la orden de los asesinos? ¿O dejarse vencer y decir quienes eran?_

Colín Wilkes chilló de nuevo, Jonathan bramó que se callara. Ellos terminaron su pequeña reunión y corrieron a ver lo que pasaba.

Damian volvía a ser golpeado.

.

.

.

—El nombre de tu madre, vamos. Dilo…

—A…lia…

—¿¡Qué…!? —Bruce sintió la sangre congelarse al interior de sus venas. R'as y Talía enfurecerían si es que esto estaba llegando hasta Nanda Parbat. Mantenerlos en secreto era una especie de trato implícito pero no explícito.

Su hijo volvió a ser presionado y él estaba por mandar al cuerno todo esto.

Llamar a Barry y pedirle que lo sacara.

Era demasiado para el departamento de justicia, no podían encontrar un ángulo de tiro que no comprometiera a su hijo o la instalación, pues al tratarse de una planta química, no podían disparar sin arriesgarse a que todo explotara.

¡Jodido infierno con los laboratorios clandestinos en la City!

Damian carraspeó, todo su cuerpo tembló y como pudo respondió.

—Dahlia…

—¿Dahlia, qué? —el menor se tensó. La herida en su cabeza seguía sangrando, lo mismo que su boca, él podría decir de manera austera que tenía un pulmón perforado. Era un milagro que no se desmayara.

—No lo sé…

—¡Cómo que no lo sabes, bribón!

—La llamaban la rosa negra los domingos, la rosa salvaje los viernes, pero su nombre los miércoles era Elisa Day…

La prensa enloqueció con eso y se regocijó de lleno. Drake silbó por lo alto y les hizo saber a todos que estaba enunciando nombres de prostitutas "famosas"

La rosa negra murió desmembrada al interior de un pequeño cuarto de hotel. La rosa salvaje fue asesinada a las orillas de un río, Elisa Day fue ahorcada por su ultimo amante, mismo que desfiguró su rostro con ácido y su cuerpo con una daga punzante.

—Se está apegando a la teoría popular…—comentó Jason con algo de desazón. Talía era una puta, pero no una cualquiera. Es decir, que esas eran las tradiciones de la realeza en Nanda Parbat, tener multitud de amantes, ya fueran hombres o mujeres. Suponía que en algún momento de su día a día, él tendría que haberla visto de cuerpo en cuerpo y de cama en cama.

Le enfurecía, más que cualquier otra cosa que alguien la llamara ramera.

No lo era, a sus ojos. Su madre, no lo era. Sólo se trataba de una reina, una deidad que satisfacía sus apetitos con patéticos e insignificantes súbditos.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde conoció a tu padre?

—No lo sé…

—¡Algo tienes que saber! Una ramera no se guardaría en secreto que tiene al hijo de Bruce Wayne.

—¡NO LA LLAMES ASÍ! —la objeción le valió una nueva herida en el rostro y pase directo al País de Nunca Jamás. Colín volvió a chillar, el rostro de Damian ahora estaba bañado de carmín. Le rompieron la nariz. Jon pasó de él y se dirigió a su padre.

—Diez minutos. ¡No soportaré más de diez minutos!

—Jon…—Clark intentó negociar, pero sólo recibió una mirada que de azul comenzaba a tornarse rubí.

.

No fue el único que amenazó. Bruce atendió una llamada por su línea privada de Talía al Ghul.

—¡Libera a mi hijo de esta tortura o yo misma le diré al mundo que te encamaste con la hija de un Demonio! Haré pedazos tu reputación amado mío.

—Talía…

—Quedamos en que no comprometerías jamás los intereses de la orden, nuestra identidad o la seguridad de mi hijo.

—Nuestro hijo. —le recordó.

—¿En serio? Primero le dices al mundo que estoy muerta y ahora soy más famosa que la puta de Babilonia.

—No creí que te afectara esa clase de título.

—Sabes que no, querido. Lo que me duele es ver a mi hijo así. ¡Él fue entrenado para la grandeza, no para satisfacer…!

—Lo está haciendo bien.

—¿¡Qué…!?—gritó Talía y no fue la única que lo hizo. Sus hijos lo miraron como si estuviera loco, y no lo estaba. —al menos no del todo— el atardecer llegaba y con él, la aparición de Batman. Se deshizo de la prensa y de todo el mundo (con excepción del joven Wilkes) para que pudieran ir a cambiarse.

Damian ocupaba esos "lapsus" de inconsciencia para ganar tiempo.

Sus heridas eran profundas pero aún llevaderas.

—Aplaudo tu entrenamiento, se está apegando a alguna especie de historia.

—¿Donde nos conocimos en un Bar?

—Depende de qué le hayas dicho.

—La verdad, mi amor. Tú me salvaste una vez, luego yo te salvé a ti, te presenté a mi padre quien te acogió en nuestro hogar, después nos enamoramos, tuvimos una noche de pasión donde eventualmente, él fue concebido.

Bruce suspiró al evocar esos eventos, por su parte Damian pensaba en la melodía que compuso junto a Jonathan Kent. Lo agradable de aquel momento en compañía de sus padres, el aire libre y la puesta del sol.

Le agradaba ese momento del día, al igual que su abuelo podía disfrutarlo y pensar en...

 _Colín Wilkes._

Cabellos anaranjados, ojos verdes, pecas incipientes y piel tan pálida que le hacía preguntarse si enrojecería al tono de sus cabellos, si en algún momento de la tarde, en un impulso juvenil y arrebatado, él lo llegaba a besar.

Sus bocetos comenzaban con líneas que lo describían a él, pero para mantener las apariencias, lo transformaba en alguno de sus hermanos, Nightwing, era su preferido porque los dos compartían esa sonrisa amplia y afable, los ojos transparentes, en ausencia de maldad, además de ser las únicas personas con quienes le gustaba estar.

No que despreciara los momentos con Jonathan Kent, pero algunas veces el silencio entre los dos se volvía incómodo. Sentía que tenía que llenarlo con algo, cosas triviales, cosas de hijos de "Batman y Superman" cosas de la escuela, pero a él le importaba un cuerno la escuela y Jon era un chico totalmente de escuela.

Tenía sus amigos, hacía sus tareas, se llevaba bien con los profesores y no faltaba o se saltaba las clases. Él odiaba las relaciones humanas, las tareas podía completarlas con los ojos cerrados, retaba a los profesores y en general. Pasaba el ochenta porciento de su vida escolar desparramado en el pasto.

Wilkes le copiaba los apuntes (no sabía por qué) le compartía de su almuerzo y también, intentaba recibir el mismo número de golpes cuando los perseguían y atormentaban. Kent, tenía en su escuela a su propia banda de matones pero también de amigos que le ayudaban a combatir a dichos bravucones.

Era un líder nato (aunque sólo él lo reconociera) él era un chico de sombras y Wilkes, de silencios.

No se sentía incómodo estar solamente tendido con él.

Contemplar el atardecer que no era otro más que él.

Su acto heroico no podría describirse como tal. No le interesaba que le metieran una bala en el medio de los ojos a la histérica de Anette O'Brian, si se levantó y los defendió, fue porque esa maldita niña estaba demasiado cerca de Wilkes y él no se podía arriesgar a que fuera el siguiente que asesinaran.

.

.

.

Matar…

.

Si no pensaba en algo, pronto lo iban a matar. _¿Dónde se conocieron su padre y su madre?_ En las arenas del Desierto que lo vio nacer, su piel era tostada al color eras tierras, sus cabellos negros como los de su padre y sus ojos verdes como los de su madre. Amaba el lugar donde lo concibieron. Ser lo que es, aún si eran pocos los que entendían y apreciaban, el monstruo que en realidad es.

—¡DESPIERTA!

.

Colín cayó desmayado y una parte de los demás agradeció que sucediera. Los secuestradores decidieron que era buena idea despertar a Damian con un balazo y claro que reaccionó con un estremecedor grito de dolor.

Bruce ordenó a todos sus hijos que subieran al auto, sus trajes estaban ahí, podían cambiarse en el camino. Alfred los llevaría al lugar del encuentro, Superman y Superboy ya estaban volando. El jovencito Wilkes podría ser llevado a la mansión. Asumían que enloquecería de tristeza si despertaba y descubría que se deshicieron de él, en vez de llevarlo junto al objeto de su preocupación.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

* * *

.

—Capítulo 3—

.

 **El chico que fue al rescate.**

.

* * *

—Trata de tomarlo con calma Jon…—sugirió su padre y él le dijo que sí pero por dentro pensó un rotundo: No

Llegaron en cuestión de minutos al lugar del secuestro, el escuadrón enviado por el Comisionado Gordon estaba en posición. Todos escucharon el sonido del disparo, además del ensordecedor grito de dolor de Damian. Sus ánimos se calentaron al percibir los latidos de su corazón alterados, además del sonido errático de su respiración.

Estaba sufriendo y ese conocimiento hizo hervir la sangre al interior de sus venas. Sus ojos se iluminaron y contempló a todos con su visión de rayos "X" los secuestradores estaban repartidos alrededor de su amigo, armas de fuego en las manos, sonrisas resplandecientes en sus rostros. Celebraban la herida en el hombro del chico y eso para él fue demasiado.

Cerró los puños, trianguló el ataque.

Un barrido de su mirada escarlata era todo lo que necesitaba para acabar con esta charada, pero su padre por alguna razón, no lo dejó.

—Dije con calma. —sentenció al cubrir sus ojos con una de sus manos y con la otra apresarlo. Él se revolvió entre sus formas como un loco, mientras era arrastrado a un estrecho y oscuro espacio. Llevaban las ropas de héroe, nadie los vio "transformarse" no se olvidaron de nada y por tanto, no entendía por qué…

—¿Ya olvidaste que Ciudad Gótica es de Batman?

—¿¡Qué!?—escupió y medio gritó. Su padre lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró como si fuera un niño al que le presentan por primera vez la palabra "NO"

—Estamos aquí para evitar que suceda algo "más grave" pero no podemos interferir de manera directa.

—¡LE ACABAN DE PERFORAR UN HOMBRO! ¿¡Y TÚ DICES QUE VAMOS A ESPERAR!? ¿¡QUÉ A CASO, TE VOLVISTE LOCO!? —gritó

—Mira bien, Jon. Demasiadas personas están involucradas en esto. No solo la policía, sino la prensa y hasta donde sé, Batman tiene prohibida la entrada e intervención de cualquier héroe que no sea él.

—¡Eso es est…! —se tragó la mala palabra (aprendida a Damian) en el momento que su padre cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y sacó los pectorales haciendo énfasis en la "S" de su traje.

—Vamos a aguardar en silencio. Si disparan de nuevo, usaremos nuestra velocidad para no ser detectados e impediremos que una vez más salga dañado. La prensa no puede vernos, además. El sol, ya se está metiendo.—su padre le obsequió una sonrisa que intentó ser tranquilizadora. Él resopló porque claro. El sol se ocultaba, el murciélago se asomaba pero mientras, su pajarito estaba sufriendo.

Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, además de los susurros de su boca. Era la tonada que compusieron, bueno en realidad. La que Damian, le enseñó.

 ** _"…Esta noche serás mi amor artificial,  
mi salvación, mi salida,  
mi última gota de vida…"_**

Levantó el rostro y tensó cada uno de sus músculos. No perdería detalle alguno de sus movimientos. Si volvían a amenazarlo o maltratarlo, olvidaría los protocolos. Superman encontraría la forma de disculparlo, después de todo. Aún era un niño, impulsivo, imprudente e ingobernable.

El sonido de una llamada entrante apaciguó en poco sus ansias. El Comisionado Gordon estaba en camino y quería saber si el chico se encontraba bien. Sus secuestradores presionaron horriblemente la herida en su hombro a manera de contestación.

Damian bramó y se retorció de dolor, su padre tuvo que sostenerlo en su sitio con todas sus fuerzas. Clark, no estaba disfrutando la fiesta. Su agarre fue violento y furioso. Lo miró a los ojos de tal manera que sin lugar a dudas quería decir, que lo hacían "por ellos"

Cumplir las demandas de los murciélagos parecía importante en su relación de amigos y héroes. —¡Vaya, putada!— (mas palabrotas aprendidas a Robin que se atoraban en su garganta para no alterar la pasividad de sus padres)

—Dijiste diez minutos, ¿Cierto? Te quedan siete, ¿Crees poder aguantar? —resopló y se concentró en los eventos del interior. Su amigo se tranquilizó luego de que dejaran de torturar su herida y tanto él, como su padre, se limitaron a mirar al cielo y suspirar.

Ya no era azul, comenzaba a tornarse rojizo.

El atardecer en Ciudad Gótica, era la primera vez que se detenía a contemplar uno de ellos.

.

.

.

—De acuerdo, este es el nuevo trato princesa. Cierras los ojos de nuevo y no vuelves a abrirlos jamás. —Damian carraspeó para hacerle entender a ese bruto que sí le entendió.

Si fuera el de antes o si pudiera ser abiertamente quien era ahora, le saltaría al cuello y mordería su carne hasta arrancarle las cuerdas vocales y arterias principales. Como no podía, le tocó resignarse y tragarse el dolor de la improvisada curación que le hicieron. Un torniquete horrendo elaborado con un cinturón para que no se desangrara o muriera sin decir lo que tanto se morían por oír.

—¿Cómo conoció tu madre a tu padre?

—Tt...

—Responde o vamos a arrancarte el brazo…—una parte de sí mismo quiso retarlos a que lo hicieran. En esencia, él era un "experimento" su madre, tenía partes suyas flotando en estanques de todas las formas y tamaños. Conseguir otro brazo sería cuestión de horas, pero claro. Si todo Norte América veía que lo mutilaban, su padre optaría algo más drástico como convertirlo en el hermano gemelo perdido de Cyborg. La idea no le satisfizo a su vanidad. (porque adoraba sentir, experimentar y aniquilar con las manos)

Así que respondió.

—Durante un atraco. Había una serie de sujetos armados que intentaron aprovecharse de ella y casualmente, él se encontraba ahí. El caballero galante en su flamante armadura. Siempre lo describió así, pues no le importó comprometer su estado con tal de protegerla a ella...—los matones se rieron a mandíbula suelta, dando por falsas sus palabras. No eran del todo mentiras.

Sí hubo un atraco pero no para violarla, sino secuestrarla.

Era la hija de la Cabeza del Demonio, pretendían hacerse de mucho dinero a cambio de ella y su padre se encontraba en esas tierras intentando acercarse a R'as como parte final de su entrenamiento.

Se despidieron, luego de que él evitará el secuestro y para su siguiente entrevista, fue ella quien evitó que los hombres de su padre hicieran una masacre con él.

Entonces, al verla de nuevo. Su padre supo que estaba bajo su embrujo. La magia de sus ojos, la cadencia de sus formas, la piel morena, los cabellos largos o quizás, de lo que se prendó y enamoró fue de su perfume a rosa silvestre.

No lo sabía, pero hubo algo.

Así haya sido ínfimo y efímero, crearon algo sorprendente, es decir, él.

Los secuestradores terminaron de reír y le pidieron una mejor respuesta. No tenía otra, ni tampoco creía poseer fuerzas para continuar. La melodía que tarareaba le parecía cada vez más remota.

Recordaba el evento muy vagamente.

Kent tocaba el bajo y él la guitarra, la letra la compusieron entre los dos y era una cosa verdaderamente estúpida que hablaba sobre el amor.

 ** _"…Por esta noche tú serás  
mi amante artificial,  
mi cielo de las mentiras,  
un cuerpo a mi compañía…"_**

Clark pensó que la letra estaba un poco subida de tono. Su padre opinó que sólo eran palabras con rima. Él agregó los acordes aunque honestamente, prefería tocar el violín o el chelo. La guitarra era más "mundana" y estaba acostumbrado a ritmos clásicos y apasionados.

Podría decirse que cada uno escribió una estrofa de la canción. Le hubiera gustado saber en quién pensaba Jon. _¿La rubia fastidiosa que tenía por vecina? ¿Alguna de sus compañeras de colegio? ¿O quizás compañeros…?_ Él pensaba en su nueva zona de confort. El pasto verde bajo su piel, el viento fresco acariciando su rostro, un cuerpo junto al suyo que no demandaba nada pero entregaba mucho.

 ** _"…Tus besos están a salvo por hoy  
y mis sentimientos, lejos de ser un intento.  
Sólo calla y deja que este momento sea la salida del dolor._**

 ** _Sin preguntarme lo que siento…"_**

No era bueno con las relaciones humanas o los sentimientos. _¿Amor? ¿Compasión? ¿Él estaba experimentando por Colín Wilkes algo como eso?_ Ojalá sí, porque le encantaba romper las reglas y en su formación, le dijeron que los asesinos tienen prohibido crear o anhelar el amor.

Podía componer y apreciar la música, pero no vivir para crearla. Lo mismo aplicaba a la poesía o el arte. A él le agradaba pintar las montañas nevadas que rodeaban la fortaleza de su abuelo, describir los cielos anaranjados que aparecían con la llegada del ocaso, pintar las hojas de los árboles, verdes, amarillas, cafés...

 _Los cabellos de Colín, con la luz apropiada, parecían cambiar como las hojas de otoño._

Cerró los ojos por fin agotado y entonces escuchó el sonido de una nueva detonación.

Contrario de antes, ahora no hubo dolor, pero si olía la pólvora y sentía el calor del arma quemando muy cerca de su rostro.

—¿¡POR QUÉ NO ESTÁ MUERTO!?—gritó el aparente líder, arrojando su arma inservible a otro. Él resopló igualmente furioso.

—Parece que se atascó…

—¿¡Y QUÉ NO PUEDE MATARLO ALGUIEN MÁS!? —ordenó y lo siguiente que vio, fueron múltiples armas siendo accionadas. Ninguna detonó y como no creía en Ángeles o Deidades tuvo que hacerlo alguien de Kriptón. _¿¡Por qué no lo sacaban!? ¿Era idea de su padre? ¿Lo estaba probando como hiciera su madre?_ —¡Jodido infierno!— lo que los unió en ese Desierto no fue la calentura sino que los dos estaban igual de retorcidos y locos.

Comenzó a forcejear contra sus ataduras. —¡Estaba harto de esto!— Al diablo con ser el noble hijo de la Casa Wayne. Sus secuestradores desecharon las armas e hicieron énfasis en que su señal de video también se había caído.

No les importaba, podían matarlo de otras maneras.

—¡SUÉLTAME Y TE ENSEÑARÉ MÁS DE UNA! —eso lo grito en árabe y estaba seguro de que la voz le salió sumamente amenazante. Ya no tenía cerebro para pensar las palabras en inglés o conservar la etiqueta. Sus captores sonrieron, más ampliamente.

—Así que sí eres mestizo. ¿De qué parte? ¿Irán? ¿Iraq? ¿Eso que acabas de pronunciar pertenece al Corán?

—Tt...—controló sus impulsos única y exclusivamente porque sentía que el brazo sí se le iba a caer. Pensó en el idiota de Kent —¡Maldita sea!— Ya sabía que le dijo que no hiciera nada estúpido, pero si iba a hacerlo podría hacerlo bien.

 _¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS PERMANECÍA AHÍ?! ¿A caso él también quería verlo sufrir?_

No, eso sería ilógico.

El hijo de la casa Kent, era demasiado bueno para hacer algo como eso. No por nada lo mantenía a distancia. Lo prefería así, lejos de sus dudas, desconfianza, inseguridad y resentimiento. No permitiría que la historia de sus padres se volviera a repetir. Es decir, que por un descuido suyo Jonathan muriera y tuviera que llegar otro más.

Esta versión de Superman venía con una familia. La esposa adorable y el hijo envidiable. Ni su padre o él, permitirían que los "Super" cayeran de nuevo. Ya habían pagado su cuota de dolor en esta Tierra y todos sabían, que cualquiera que se acercara a _su familia_ , tarde o temprano caía.

Wilkes, ya había caído.

Al igual que él, fue abandonado por unos padres que no quisieron saber nada más de él. Era su momento de brillar, ser alguien especial y por eso, aunque se moría por besarlo, se limitaba a permanecer a su lado. Jamás iniciaba el contacto, siempre era el pelirrojo quien llegaba a su lado.

Silencioso, tímido, sin decir nada, sólo llenando el espacio, dispersando las dudas, ahuyentando la oscuridad de su corazón.

.

.

.

—¡Sigue hablando, mocoso! ¿El multimillonario que todos amamos y respetamos se encamó con una maldita extremista?—la pregunta le hizo soltar una carcajada porque su madre si era extremista pero no de esa categoría. Pertenecía a la orden de los asesinos y la que repartía era la palabra de R'as.

 ** _"Entregad su cuerpo y su sangre._**

 ** _Todo lo que son, todo lo que tienen y suya será la inmortalidad"_**

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Qué te parece tan divertido?! —lo golpearon de nuevo y en esta ocasión lo disfrutó. —¡Era árabe!— por el jodido y puñetero amor de Dios, nació en el Desierto de Yemen y pasó los primeros tres años de su instrucción ahí. Luego se mudaron a la fortaleza de Nanda Parbat, las montañas heladas, los picos que le recordaban un par de orejas de gato. Su formación asesina se acentuó ahí. Conoció a Slade, el bueno y traidor de Deathstroke y sus apetitos tanto por su madre como por él.

Olvidaría esa parte, la enterraría en lo más profundo de su psique una vez se arrancara el brazo izquierdo y terminara con esta faena. Cuando preguntaran _¿Qué sucedió?_ les diría la verdad. Él era el hijo de dos Demonios, tenía la sangre de Talía al Ghul corriendo en sus venas aunada a la de su padre, otro Demonio implacable e imparable, el más peligroso de todos porque aún no aceptaba que era un monstruo.

Sonrió, saboreando la masacre ya que sus instintos estaban al máximo. Volvería a ser la bestia, el instrumento, la espada de R'as.

.

.

.

No fue necesario llegar a tanto, una detonación se escuchó de pronto. Una de proporciones descomunales y que derribó buena parte de la pared lateral. Acto seguido entró un equipo armado que arremetió de inmediato contra los que lo estaban apresando.

Él, se ofendió.

 _¿Dónde estaban Superman o Batman? ¿Nightwing, Red Hood o el estúpido de Superboy?_ No los veía por ningún lado. A donde miraba estaba el escuadrón S.W.A.T colocando esposas, soltando discursos y repartiendo patadas. _¿En serio, lo rescataban ellos? ¿No valía la pena, ni para Red Robin?_ Ya estaba decidido. Cuando llegara a casa colgaría la capa y no se la pondría jamás. ¡Ni siquiera su madre desplegó a los hombres murciélago o asesinos!

Él era tan bajo, no les importaba nada y pensar que soportó todo esto por ellos…

—¡DAMIAN….!

—¡ALTO EL PASO!

—¡ES UN ÁREA RESTRINGIDA!

—¡NO! ¡DÉJENME! ¡TENGO QUE VERLO!

—¡AHHHH!

—¡AGÁRRENLO! —sonidos de una pelea lo hicieron mirar hacia otro lado.

Ninguno de los oficiales quería desatarlo o tocarlo, porque era demasiado "importante" o porque primero iba la sesión de fotos para la policía o prensa. Como sea, había una curiosa escena a pocos metros de él. Donde un pelirrojo se escurría entre las manos de dos oficiales de policía y sus patéticos hermanos y padre con ropas de civil, intentaban disculparlo.

Se enfureció otro poco.

¡NO VALÍA LA APARICIÓN DE LA BAT FAMILIA! ¡ÉL MINTIÓ, SUFRIÓ Y SE RETORCIÓ HASTA LAS ENTRAÑAS POR OCULTAR SU SECRETO! ¿Y ERA ASÍ COMO SE LO PAGABAN?

—¡DAMIAN! —la voz de Colín Wilkes terminó por llamar su atención. Miró sus ojos y mejillas irritadas, evidentemente había estado llorando. _¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Cómo llegó? ¿Y qué….?_

—¿Qué te pasó…? —el jovencito volvió a deshacerse en llanto y contrario de todo el mundo, él si comenzó a tratar de arrebatarle sus ataduras. Le dijo que se detuviera, se lastimaría o peor aún, se llenaría de sangre.

—No me importa ¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó mirando la herida en su hombro y honestamente, estaba demasiado maltratado como para sentir eso. El dolor se olvidaba una vez llegaba a un punto que él consideraba máximo, pero para tranquilizarlo le dijo que no.

No le dolía nada, a decir verdad, no sentía nada.

Richard consiguió hacer algo útil, le pidió unas pinzas de corte a alguien, se acercó a él y liberó sus brazos.

—No te muevas demasiado rápido…—sugirió.

—No puedo moverme en absoluto, tarado.

—Vocabulario…

—¡¿Es en serio, Dick?!—reclamó y no pudo controlar las lágrimas en los ojos o el que se le quebrara la voz. Colín se hizo a un lado, pero no se alejó.

—Tratamos de venir antes, pero la prensa nos tenía rodeados. Aún cuando creíamos que se habían ido, persiguieron nuestro auto y comprenderás que siendo así, no pudimos…

—Tt…

—Deberías darle las gracias a Jon, él y su padre vinieron de inmediato. Es más, apuesto a que tuvieron que ver con que…

—Lo sé…—interrumpió y Colín resopló. Estaba limpiando su rostro, o más bien ensuciándolo un poco. Sus manos estaban manchadas con su sangre y al verlo así, sintió un claro estremecimiento que inició en la boca del estómago y terminó con cierta ansiedad en su boca.

 _Besarlo…_

 _Cuantas ganas tenía de probar esos labios._

El personal médico ayudó a disimular su tragedia, iban a subirlo en una camilla y hacerlo partícipe de otro espectáculo.

—Quiero que él venga conmigo…—le comentó a los paramédicos en referencia a Colín y su padre accedió. Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada más, perdió mucha sangre, estaba exhausto, pero por lo menos quería saber que estaba a su lado.

Mientras era subido a la ambulancia, alcanzó a ver algo de reproche en los azules ojos de Jon, también lucía sus ropas civiles y estaba siendo custodiado (por no decir controlado) por Clark, lo saludaron ambos con una inclinación de rostro, él ya estaba acostado en la camilla, así que no podía hacer más que agradecer con un leve suspiro.

Cerró los ojos y se quejó un poco cuando le colocaron el catéter y demás cosas médicas. _—¿Cuál sería el berrinche de Jon? ¿Que no pudo devolverle el favor?—_ No es que las contaran todas, pero si hablaban de quien salvaba más a quién.

Él llevaba las de ganar.

Los paramédicos le pidieron a Colín y a su padre que no se movieran, ni interfirieran. Ambos dijeron que sí. Él no sabía en que momento de la vida pudieron haberse conocido.

Cerró su mente y se entregó al vacío.

Ese momento del día en que no pensaba en nada, tan solo en la sonoridad de la paz. Hierba fresca bajo su cuerpo, el viento acariciando su rostro, los cabellos rojos de Colín Wilkes y esa piel tan pálida que quería estrechar.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, era de noche y ya estaba en una cama de hospital. Su habitación vacía o al menos eso fue lo que pensó en una primera instancia.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—preguntó la voz de Jon y el carraspeó un poco. Le acercó un vaso de agua con una pajilla, luego comenzó la desazón.

—Si buscas a tu novio, su madre lo llevó a casa para que se aseara.

—No tengo novio.

—¿En serio? Porque las pulsaciones de ambos aumentan de ritmo cuando se están observando.

—¿Mides mis pulsaciones?—inquirió dejando el vaso en sus manos y enarcando una ceja. Jon resopló.

—Sólo aprendí a escucharlas. Nos sucede a todos los kriptonianos cuando pasamos demasiado tiempo con la misma persona.

—Hmm…¿Entonces me miras y me hablas así porque estás celoso?

—¡Dijiste que yo era…!

—Mi mejor amigo y lo sostengo.

—¿Entonces por qué…?—Jonathan cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, el reproche que advirtió antes continuaba presente, cargado de decepción y resentimiento.

—No me gusta que me vigiles, tampoco que te quedes tan cerca porque tu eres luz y yo sombra.

—¿¡Qué…!?—el signo de interrogación era visible sobre su cabellera.

Sonrió.

—Conoces la historia, al anterior Súper lo asesinaron por…

—Tomar su propia elección.

—¿Fue suya? ¿O fue manipulado por una influencia mayor? ¿Cómo sabes que la oscuridad de mi padre no fue la que lo impulsó a cometer un acto que sobrepasaba sus límites?

—¿Dices que no quieres contaminar mi mente? ¿Después de todo lo que nos ha sucedido, en serio crees que no has influido en mi?

—Como Robin, pero no como Damian.

—¿Apostarías tus cicatrices a eso?

—Las mías sí, pero no tu corazón. Déjalo como está Jon, seamos amigos, justicieros.

—Él nunca te entenderá, conocerá o aceptará.

—¿Crees que me interesa que lo haga?

—Sí…—aseveró mirándolo a los ojos con una nueva intención, sus orbes pasaron del color azul al rubí. —Como dije, conozco tus pulsaciones y aumentan de ritmo sólo con pensar en él.

—Soy tres años mayor que tú. Lo que llamas enamoramiento, yo lo llamaría de otra manera.

—¿Atracción sexual? —asintió con el rostro y Jonathan enfureció. —Si eso es lo que quieres, tú y yo podríamos…—se acercó de nuevo, mirándolo a los ojos como si con eso lo poseyera. Él amplió la sonrisa y rechazó sus afectos.

—Justo ahora, no puedo mover más que la boca, pero te aseguro que no tenía idea de que me veías de esa manera.

—Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Nos hemos defendido, protegido y salvado, es más, ¡Tú dejaste a los jóvenes titanes por mi…!

—Son unos idiotas y tú malinterpretaste todo. Claro que lucharía y moriría por ti, somos compañeros. Me instruyeron para hacer eso en beneficio de la misión, pero si fuera recíproco, ¿Mis pulsaciones no aumentarían contigo?

—¡Lo hacen!

—Se llama adrenalina.

—¡Tú me besaste! —le recordó con un grito que esperaba, no se escuchara fuera de la habitación.

—Estabas inconsciente, te devolví el aliento y antes de que te emociones. Se lo he devuelto a mis hermanos, Garfield, Raven y Jaime también. —Jonathan resopló y tensó hasta el último de sus músculos. Él era malo con las relaciones humanas, también con eso de la empatía y suavizar su declaración.

—¿En serio crees que te soportará?—inquirió dándole la espalda y volviendo al marco de la ventana.

—Lo interesante con él, es que jamás he necesitado palabras para entenderlo.

—Te decepcionará.

—Tal vez, pero por hoy me sorprendió.

—¿Sólo porque vertió su llanto en ti? ¿Crees que es el único al que le has preocupado?

—Sé que es el único que no tenía recursos y aún así me ayudó. —Jonathan abrió la ventana y salió a la noche helada.

—Debí dejar que te dispararan…

—¡Eres demasiado bueno para hacer eso, Jon! —le recordó y cerró los ojos esperando hallar tranquilidad. Se equivocó.

Su padre estaba en la habitación mirándolo el cuervo de Alan Poe.

—¿Acabas de romper con Jon?

—No puedo romper algo que jamás existió.

—¿En serio? Me pareció escuchar sobre un beso.

—Respiración boca a boca que obviamente mal interpretó.

—¿Y ese muchacho?

—Colín Wilkes

—¿Por qué quisiste que estuviera a tu lado?

—Me gusta estar con él, como con Titus, Pennyworth Cat, Batcow…

—¿Me estás diciendo que es tu mascota?

—Eso sería grosero de mi parte, padre. Sólo me gusta y ya…

—¿Gustar, gustar?

—No necesito un esquema de cómo "se hacen los bebés" crecí con Talía y patrullé con Nightwing ¿Recuerdas? —su padre comenzó a toser como si se ahogara. _¿Era en serio?_ las historias de sus romances se contaban de la cuna a la tumba _¿Y ahora le preocupaba que él se encamara?_ Tenía catorce años y un hombro perforado, claramente, no era un niño.

—¿Quieres morirte en el pasillo y dejarme dormir?

—¡No! ¡Y no volverás a ver a ese chico!

—Claro, como Dick no volvió a ver a ninguno de sus intereses amorosos.

—¡Damian!

—¡Déjame en paz, padre! ¡Sigo molesto contigo por abandonarme!

—¡No te…!—cortó su discurso en seco al retirar la sábana que cubría su cuerpo y mostrarle todas sus heridas. De haber podido "reaccionar" no estaría como el saco de boxeo de Bane.

—Wilkes puede venir a verme cuando quiera. No solo aquí, también en la mansión.

—De acuerdo. Por cierto, tu madre llamó.

—¿Qué quería?

—Dar las gracias por describir tan maravillosamente "nuestra unión"

—Tt…

.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

* * *

—Capítulo 4—

.

 **El chico que disfrutaba del ocaso y el favorito del diablo.**

.

* * *

Sus heridas se complicaron porque todo con él, siempre era complicado.

Bruce se inventó una historia sobre enviarlo al mejor hospital en Suiza pero en realidad, regresó al laboratorio de su madre. Estanques con partes de su cuerpo por lo ancho, largo, alto y bajo. Él no quería que le hicieran muchas modificaciones. No quería otro corazón, ni mucho menos cerebro.

La herida de la cabeza no era fatal, lo único fastidiado era su brazo.

El proceso de recuperación sería largo pues existía la posibilidad de que rechazara el injerto. Se sentía como el experimento de Frankenstein y eso convertía a su querida madre en Mary Shelley.

Como sea, fueron seis meses durante los cuales no le habló, ni escribió.

Antes de su partida, o mejor fuera dicho. Al segundo día de su hospitalización, Wilkes volvió en compañía de su madre con ramos de flores, un felino de peluche color azabache y hasta una caja de bombones. Su padre se llevó a la Señora D'Allesco para concederles intimidad, ellos permanecieron durante algunos instantes en incómodo silencio.

Había tensión en el aire, una que nunca antes había experimentado en compañía de él. _¿A caso ya lo sentía? ¿Su perversión y hostilidad? ¿Alcanzó a ver lo cerca que estuvo de sacar a la luz su verdadera faz?_

—Te ves horrible…—comentó el pelirrojo para aligerar el ambiente y él sonrió. No tenía idea del aspecto que pudiera tener rodeado de vendas tanto en la cabeza como en el hombro izquierdo y ambas muñecas.

—Tú también. —señaló porque la palidez natural de su rostro, no era en ese tono. Sus ojos continuaban irritados de tanto llorar, pero parecían mucho más alegres que antaño.

Estaba feliz de verlo y eso lo hacía sentir _diferente._ No incómodo o molesto, sino _otro._ Wilkes se rascó la nuca, sus mejillas se colorearon. Él volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, la garganta seca, los labios deseosos por un beso.

—Mm…mi madre te compró las rosas y bombones, yo escogí el gato porque sé que gustan.

—¿Y a ti qué te gusta?—preguntó sin ninguna intención aunque reconocía que le salió algo profunda la voz.

Wilkes vaciló. Apenas se daba cuenta de que jamás había existido una conversación real entre los dos. Solían hablar de los héroes de Ciudad Gótica. Sus hermanos, su padre, a veces él, pero Colín compartía la opinión de que el mejor de todos era Nightwing. Odiaba las mismas asignaturas y despreciaba a los mismos bravucones que él, pero no profundizaban en eso, lo único verdadero entre los dos, siempre había sido el silencio.

Su mirada se volvió esquiva. No que mirara la pared, sus manos o las sábanas de cama, sino que viajó por los recovecos de su rostro y si le permitían ser un poco presuntuoso, diría que se detuvo en los contornos de sus labios.

—Tú…—confesó con apenas un hilo de voz. Luego, lo miró a los ojos, su rostro volvió a sonrojarse, pero lejos de acobardarse continuó hablando. —Me gusta pasar el rato contigo, Damian. Sé que es extraño porque jamás hemos charlado, pero tampoco me has rechazado.

En el orfanato, las monjas y los párrocos solían alejarse de mi. Los cabellos rojos, las abundantes pecas y los ojos verdes les hacían pensar que yo era algo así, como el hijo del Diablo.

—Idiotas…

—Luego estaba ese viejo desagradable que decía querer adoptarme, pero lo único que hacía era... _tocarme._ La hermana Agnes impidió que me llevara a su casa, pero aún así…ya estaba marcado. Ninguno de los otros chicos quería acercarse a mi por temor a que gente como él los notara también.

La señora D'Allesco, me eligió porque perdió a su hijo en un accidente automovilístico. Era igualmente pelirrojo y un par de años menor que yo.

Creo que va en contra de todo lo que dice la psicología sobre las pérdidas y el duelo, pero ella quería un hijo y yo necesitaba salir de ahí.

Al cumplir dieciséis todos los que no son adoptados terminan en la calle y tú sabes que no soy material para las "familias" de Gótica. ¿Crees que Maroni, Falcone o Cobbelpott me aceptarían en sus filas?

—No…

—Terminaría entre las piernas de ese viejo asqueroso o en las manos de alguien como el Profesor Pyg.

—Tt…—el comentario le hizo ponerse tenso, porque claro que podía imaginarlo en cualquiera de esas situaciones. Su fragilidad y bondad, su preciosa cara corrupta y maltratada. Rechazó la idea, Colín continuó hablando.

—Lo que intento decir es, gracias. Nunca preguntaste por mi pasado o mi estado. Si me dejaba golpear porque soy un tarado o una parte de mi lo estaba disfrutando. A decir verdad, hasta antes de tu llegada, solía pensar que era mi paga.

—¿Qué…?

—Ya sabes. A cambio de una comida caliente, una cama cómoda. Una madre que todo lo que quiere es hacer lo correcto esta vez.

—¡Tú, no tienes que…!

—Ya sé que no…—interrumpió su arrebato con una sonrisa de lado. —Gracias a ti, ahora sé que no tengo que ser golpeado. Tú tampoco, por cierto. Si nos vuelven a amenazar deja que nos toque parejo.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Si lo haces Batman no te considerará en las siguientes elecciones a Robin?

—Tt…No es por eso y no me recuerdes a ese bastardo. Desde hoy, detesto a todos los encapuchados de Ciudad Gótica

—Yo también. —intercambiaron miradas cómplices y ahora que lo conocía mejor concluyó que en verdad le gustaba. No solo su compañía, sino su persona.

Cuando estuviera mejor, indagaría quien fue ese viejo mañoso y lo asesinaría. Ninguna persona tenía derecho a abusar de otra, sobretodo los adultos de los niños.

Detestaba a quienes lo hacían porque también le pasó. En la fortaleza de su abuelo, a manos de Deathstroke.

Colín carraspeó consciente de que en su discurso se había acercado de más a él. Ya no estaba sentado sobre la silla, sino acomodado junto a él, no rozó su cuerpo en ningún momento, pero por el temblor de su cuerpo diría que ganas no le faltaron.

Lo miró a los ojos y advirtió tortura, amenaza y temor en sus ojos de niño. Su estómago se encogió, sus manos temblaron, su cuerpo se calentó. El pelirrojo continuó hablando y aunque lo quería escuchar, lo que más deseaba en este momento era acariciarlo con un beso.

—Admiro tu valentía pero odiaría que te asesinaran. ¿Quién va a protegerme si no estás tú?

—Richard dijo que golpeaste a Donovan

—Fue un acto involuntario y te garantizo que me habría hecho pedazos.

—Date un poco más de crédito, llevas meses a mi lado, quiero pensar que alguno de mis movimientos se te habrá pegado.

—Soy mal estudiante, ya has visto mis calificaciones y leído mis notas.

—Te distraes demasiado.

—Damian…—el espacio entre sus cuerpos finalmente fue agotado. Él no se podía mover pero su interlocutor resultó ser demasiado apasionado en su decisión de frenarlo.

Estaba a horcajadas por encima de él y hasta ahora caía en la cuenta de lo fácil que habría sido tenerlo así en el pasado. Solían recostarse uno junto al otro en el pasto, sólo era cuestión de girar un poco, acercarse, acechar. Rechazó tales ideas y se concentró en el ahora. Podía ver la intensidad en sus ojos, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, la sangre hirviendo ante la perspectiva de perderlo a él.

Confesó.

—Tú estabas junto a la primera víctima.

—¿Qué…?

—No los defendí a todos, te protegí a ti y volvería a hacerlo porque la verdad es que tú también…—la ultima palabra no fue dicha, el beso que tanto quería por fin fue entregado. Sus labios acariciados, penetrados, su cuerpo, dolorosamente presionado. Jadeo de dolor después de un rato en el que se preguntó _¿Si ese viejo le enseñaría a besar de la misma manera en que a él lo instruyó su mentor?_ Besar a alguien por placer y no por obligación se sentía verdaderamente bien, pero los ánimos se calentaban y su cuerpo dolía en todas las partes que estaban vendadas. Siseó cual animal herido y eso llevó a Wilkes a apartarse de inmediato.

—Yo…

—No digas que lo lamentas porque también quería probar tu boca.

—Te lastimé.

—Puedo soportarlo.

—Pues yo no, si vamos a hacer esto. No quiero verte jamás en otra cama de hospital…—llamaron a la puerta en ese instante y su padre entró en compañía de una enfermera. Le tocaba cambio de vendajes, medicamentos o alguna de esas cosas.

Su conversación no llegó a termino. "Hacer esto" _¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Ser novios o amantes?_ La cama de su madre, siempre estaba a rebosar de buenos acompañantes, la de su padre y de sus hermanos también. Pero no sabía de alguno que tuviera una relación formal.

 _¿Se podía con su estilo de vida?_

No lo preguntó. Bruce lo miró con amenaza tan pronto notó las miradas esquivas de ambos y lo húmedo de sus labios, sacó a Colín de la habitación y a la mañana siguiente lo trasladaron.

Según los médicos de ese hospital, la movilidad de su brazo estaba perdida. No podría deshacerse el cabestrillo jamás, hacer fuerza, sostener ni una hoja. Bruce obviamente, no iba a permitir que sucediera eso.

Ni que quedara inválido o se despidiera del que tenía por amado.

.

.

.

Discutieron, pero no dejó que lo llamara, ni tampoco envió a alguno de sus hermanos a buscarlo. La noticia de todas formas estaría en periódicos, radios y canales de televisión.

 _ **"Hijo de multimillonario es trasladado a Suiza para recuperar la movilidad de su brazo"**_

 _Qué tontería..._

Volvió a pintar en la fortaleza de R'as. Paisajes nevados, cielo quemado. El injerto se adaptó adecuadamente a él, sólo tenía que ir por lo bajo, esfuerzos menores hasta poder entrenar como el osado asesino que todos querían que fuera.

No lo logró.

Se empeñó en tocar el violín después de dominar el pincel, practicar algo de botánica cuidando las flores en los jardines. Algunas tenían perfumes y espinas letales, las trató con sumo respeto y delicadeza. _Como si se trataran de Wilkes…_

Su madre estaba furiosa por su negativa a entrenar y combatir. Su abuelo intrigado.

 _¿Era esta una nueva rabieta?_

Porque recién habían aceptado su decisión de rechazar su pasado y seguir la instrucción de su padre. El viejo R'as podía con eso, había otros herederos para la orden, hijos de Dussan y Nyssa, no eran sus preferidos, pero si presionaba lo suficiente conseguiría que fueran tan buenos como él.

 _La espada, el demonio._

 _Su más grande creación._

 _¿Por qué no quería entrenar?_ Puede que no siguiera su senda sangrienta pero estaban orgullosos de verlo combatir junto a Batman. _¿A caso también, se cansó de eso?_

 _¿Por qué...?_

El viejo erudito se lo preguntó cuando estaba meditando al interior de su Dojo, las prendas ligeras consistentes en una yukata de color rojo, las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto, los cabellos libres, ya no los peinaba hacia atrás.

Este que tenía ante él era otro. No el que conoció y entrenó.

—Pasaron el video de tu secuestro en los canales de televisión.

—Tt…

—Puede que engañaras al Detective, pero yo te vi nacer.

—Tú permitiste a mi madre convertirme en el monstruo que justo ahora, me niego a ser.

—¿Por afecto…?—inquirió enarcando una ceja y él sintió que la sangre se congelaba al interior de sus venas. Lo sabía. Era inteligente, perverso y además, lo conocía. Debió intuir que lo hizo por Wilkes y no por la patética chica O'Brian.

—Qué si es así…—lo fulminó con sus ojos jade, porque si estaba considerando arrebatarle al objeto de su interés. Lo mataría.

En los últimos meses había decidido cumplir su palabra, colgar la capa de Robin, guardar la espada y no sacarlas a menos que la vida del pelirrojo se viera amenazada.

Colín no quería verlo jamás en otra cama de hospital y él no quería verlo llorar.

Era más apuesto y agradable cuando sonreía o se sonrojaba, irresistible cuando deslucía su carácter y hacía cosas intrépidas como golpear a Donovan o besarlo.

Imposible resultaba que hubieran pasado seis meses de su único beso. Un año de haberlo conocido y todo lo que sabían el uno del otro era por causa de su secuestro.

Seguía al pendiente de él gracias a la tecnología de su madre. Envió un Dron a que lo espiara, no era lo más ortodoxo pero lo extrañaba y el chico pecoso también. Se saltó muchas clases, dejó que su promedio general se fuera en picada. Gracias a los Dioses (o a la influencia de Red Hood, que amenazó con volarles la tapa de los sesos si lo tocaban) los bravucones ya no lo molestaban, pero no hacía más que tirarse en el pasto en espera de él.

Susurraba su nombre al viento e intentaba encontrarlo con la chequera de su nueva madre. No estaba en Suiza y eso lo ponía molesto. Para compensar, le pidió de favor a Alfred que le llevara a su homónimo, el pequeño felino de ojos verdes, pelaje negro, patas y pecho blanco.

Lo soltó sin ser descubierto en el interior de su alcoba, Colín lo adoró y mimó de inmediato. Compartían la alcoba y algunas veces la cama, le encantaba verlo dormir pero también debía ser discreto y conceder intimidad.

.

Regresando a lo que hacía, su abuelo le recordó que los asesinos no tienen permitido amar.

—Creo haberte dicho que no sería más un asesino.

—Y lo acepté, porque parecías orgulloso de ser el hijo de Batman

—Tt…

—¿Ahora rechazas su nombre por un amorío?

—Rechazo su nombre porque me abandonó.

—No seas tan duro, tenía los ojos de toda Ciudad Gótica sobre él.

—Es uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo. Sé que pudo pensar en algo pero prefirió dejarme ahí.

—¿Entonces, estás decidido? Negar tu nombre y tu sangre, todo lo que te enseñé, lo que él te ha brindado.

—No buscaban más que su propio beneficio a través de mi. Los dos me usaron y cuando no serví me desecharon.

—Estás aquí para ser reparado.

—Lamentablemente para ti, no soy un objeto. Y la respuesta a esa pregunta es sí. Estoy decidido a ser yo mismo.

—Entonces no me dejas opción.

—¿Matarme o amenazarlo?

—Darte una lección y después asesinarlo. He vivido miles de vidas, hijo mío. En ninguna de ellas el escenario de una familia feliz o de un amor verdadero ha sido posible.

—Puede que sea por tu sed insaciable de poder y sangre.

—¿Negarás tu instinto?

—Lo llenaré con otra cosa.

—Slade te instruyó bien.

—Debes saberlo, tú permitiste que me reclamara. —Su abuelo desplegó la espada que estaba ocultando debajo de la túnica, él tenía las manos desnudas, pero no por eso se encontraba indefenso.

.

.

.

El enfrentamiento volvió a abrir heridas y derramar su sangre, afortunadamente estaba decidido a proteger a Colín. Le arrebató la espada a su abuelo y la enterró en su pecho. Eso no lo mataría, estaba seguro de eso, tras escuchar sus gritos y atestiguar la pelea que destrozó buena parte del Dojo, los asesinos y su madre permitieron que se fuera.

 _¿Fue un acto de valentía o de estupidez?_

Derribar a la Cabeza del Demonio reafirmaba la creencia de que era el mas apto para suceder la orden, pero no le importaba. En este momento todo lo que quería era regresar a casa.

Llamó a su padre para asegurarse de que alguien lo recibiera en casa. _¿La razón?_ Su abuelo también lo dejó más muerto que vivo. Se desangró en el interior de su avión y perdió el conocimiento. Cuando volvió a despertar estaba en la Baticueva, rodeado de sus hermanos, padre y Pennyworth.

Todos con seños fruncidos, él no entendía la razón.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó luego de varios minutos en que el silencio reinó.

—¡¿Trataste de asesinar a R'as?!—preguntó Tim, ampliamente indignado.

—El trató de matarme a mi, pero contrario del secuestro. En esta ocasión, sí me pude defender. Por cierto, está vivo. Supongo que mi madre ya les habrá dicho eso. De haber querido matarlo, la espada acabaría en su cuello, desprendiendo la cabeza y no sobre su pecho, en ese lugar vacío donde debería poseer corazón.

—¡Damian!

—¿¡Qué, padre!? En _mi familia_ enterrarle la espada a tu abuelo, es como darle un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

—¿También que te destrocen a ti?

—Ya conoces a Talía, suele ponerle precio a mi cabeza como regalo de cumpleaños. —respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

—Pienso que fue muy mala idea...—comenzó a decir Jay, él resopló.

—¿Volver a mis raíces? No te preocupes, no voy a seguir sus pasos, ni tampoco los suyos. A partir de hoy, renuncio a las capas y los títulos.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritaron todos.

—Esa tontería de ir a la escuela, se te ocurrió porque según tú necesitaba ser más "humano" bueno, quiero serlo. —miró a Bruce y podría decir que los colores se le fueron del rostro. Sus hermanos se burlaron, si había uno de los cuatro que no podía encajar en el mundo "real" ese era él.

Pero lo dejarían.

Intercambiaron apuestas sobre lo rápido que volvería a enarbolar su espada y derramar sangre humana. Él pidió ser devuelto a su habitación, estaba harto de Batman y Robin.

.

.

.

—No fue nuestra culpa…—comentó Richard, pues fue él quien lo levantó en volandas y llevó a su cama.

—No los culpo de nada.

—¿Pero sí nos castigas?

—Tt…—lo depositó con cuidado sobre las sábanas. Titus ladró de contento, Pennyworth se relamió en el rellano de la ventana. Él se impresionó de encontrar a su gato pero Dick le dijo que el felino siempre volvía cuando estaba la noche bastante entrada.

—Se va con las primeras luces del alba, creo que tu amigo lo está alimentando bien.

—Es más que un amigo.

—¿De verdad? Porque nos aseguró que no era tu novio

—Y no lo es…

—Aún así, tu ibas a permitir que te asesinaran por él.—Richard lo cubrió con las sábanas y luego se aseguró que de que estuviera bien cerrada su ventana.

—¿También lo notaste?

—Te conozco Damian, aunque no entiendo lo que tramas.

—No es una treta. Sabes que siempre he deseado encontrar un hogar. No lo tenía en Nanda Parbat, tampoco lo encontré aquí o contigo. —el justiciero resopló pues asumía que una de los factores para que no encontrara su hogar con él, tendría que ver con su sobrada tendencia a encamarse con más de una fémina y desaparecer.

Damian se sentía solo. Eso lo sabían todos. Era horriblemente fastidioso porque no sabía cómo comunicarse con otros. Como retenerlos a no ser que los amenazara, secuestrara y golpeara. Que lograra comunicarse con alguien que no fuera un justiciero o kriptoniano debería tranquilizarlos, pero en realidad asustaba, porque podría ser cruelmente lastimado.

Entregar su corazón. (porque hasta Bruce sabía que poseía uno y no era uno cualquiera, sino el más hermoso de todos, que había sobrevivido las crueldades de la Liga de los Asesinos) lo volvería vulnerable y ellos no estaban preparados para verlo así de expuesto.

—¿Lo encontraste con él? —preguntó Dick, luego de haberse perdido en sus cavilaciones. El menor asintió y explicó que se sentía cómodo con él, le recordaba el hogar que tenía en Nanda Parbat, antes de los entrenamientos y la crueldad. Cuando aprendió a dibujar, pintar, tocar el violín, componer una melodía, acariciar una rosa.

—Si no les molesta, quisiera prolongar ese sentimiento lo más que pudiera.

—Sólo prométeme que vas a tener cuidado.

—Tt…¿También me darás la clase de educación sexual?

—No me refiero al sexo, sino al corazón. Hay una razón por la cual, ninguno de nosotros ha tenido una relación formal.

—¿Los secretos? ¿Las sombras? —miró a su hermano y amplió la sonrisa. Dick palideció porque ahora entendía. Por eso colgaba la capa y se arrebataba los títulos. Sin Batman o R'as, no habría tramas oscuras que le impidieran arriesgarse a amar. Lo abrazó porque aún era muy joven para atreverse a tanto, pero lo habían entrenado para comportarse como un adulto desde temprana edad.

—Si te lastima, lo golpearé.

—Y yo a ti…

.

.

.

Dos semanas después. Una vez las nuevas heridas desaparecieron, regresó a la escuela. Todo un escándalo de la prensa que incluyó preguntas que no respondió y fotografías para las que no posó. Sus compañeros del nuevo curso lo miraban con un ápice de respeto, algunos otros con temor, ninguno de esos idiotas le interesaba, sólo Wilkes.

Se saltó la primera clase, así que ni enterado estaba de que regresó a casa. Su maestra tranquilizó al grupo y si le sorprendió que se saliera por la ventana no lo comentó.

Comenzó a correr con una sonrisa y una ansiedad totalmente anticipadas, su zona de confort, el árbol bajo el cual se ocultaba estaba en la parte trasera de la escuela. El chico con cabellos rojos estaba ahí, desparramado, ocultando su llanto. Mencionó su nombre pero tuvo que serenarse. La prensa, esos malditos gusanos, estaban apostados sobre la barda que delimitaba el Colegio.

Listos para tomar una foto escandalosa del heredero y su interés amatorio.

Colín se levantó cual muerto de su tumba, los ojos hinchados, las mejillas sonrojadas, comenzó a limpiar su rostro con el torso de la mano y a reclamar que no estuviera en Suiza. Su padre era un hombre poderoso y horrible que no respondió sus demandas ni le dijo donde estaba, pero lo entendía. Era el dueño tres cuartas partes de la maldita ciudad. Lógico que estuviera ocupado. ¿¡Qué pretexto tenía él!?

—¿Cómo te iba a llamar o buscar si nunca…?

—Nunca intercambiamos números, correos electrónicos o direcciones…—Wilkes quería acercarse pero algo en su semblante debía decirle que no. Esa parte quedó explicada cuando los paparazzi decidieron que su intercambio de palabras más las lágrimas del pelirrojo eran suficiente para la primera plana.

Sacaron fotos y temió que eso intimidara al otro, se equivocó.

—¿Recuerdas donde me defendiste la primera vez?

—Si…

—Te espero ahí… —el pelirrojo se volvió para tomar su saco y antes de pasarlo de largo le extendió la mano. Fraternidad, un gesto de amigos o socios. Nada que la prensa pudiera resaltar. Luego de eso, tomaron diferentes caminos.

El lugar que refería, era la parte trasera del gimnasio. Donovan y comitiva conocían los mejores resquicios para partirte la cara sin que alguien lo notara.

Aunque también podrían usarse para besarse sin que la prensa los humillara.

Se abrazaron y besaron a satisfacción. Wilkes confesó haberlo extrañado como jamás había imaginado, él lo hizo también.

Finalmente terminaron en el piso, no se arrancaron las ropas o faltaron al respeto. Sólo volvieron a compartir lo que era suyo, esa intimidad, ese silencio que no se sentía incómodo sino que hablaba del hogar.

—Damian…

—¿Sí…? —Wilkes se volvió a colocar a horcajadas sobre él, su peso no resultaba molesto, al contrario, calentaba su sangre y se sentía agradable.

—¿Somos novios?—preguntó con la curiosidad propia de los chicos y le encantó. Levantó un poco el cuello, le regaló un nuevo beso y al terminar, le dijo que sí. Eran novios con la condición de que no llorara de nuevo.

—Y de que no hagas que te maten o te vayas sin avisar de nuevo.

—Hecho.

.

.

.

—Fin—

* * *

 ** _—_** ** _Violette Moore—_**


End file.
